warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Breezepelt
|age = Approx. 70 moons (5.8 years)As described in [http://www.warriorcats.com/data/downloads/we_need_to_talk.pdf After Sunset: We Need to Talk] |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Rogue: |namesl = Unknown''As described in [http://www.warriorcats.com/data/downloads/we_need_to_talk.pdf ''After Sunset: We Need to Talk] Breezepaw Breezepelt Breezepelt |familyt = Father: Mother: Half-Brothers: Half-Sister: Mate: Daughters: |familyl = Crowfeather Nightcloud Lionblaze, Jayfeather Hollyleaf Heathertail Smokekit, Brindlekit |mentor = Whitetail |apps = Boulderfur |livebooks = Cats of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm |deadbooks = None}} Breezepelt is a lean black tom with amber eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm : In the Power of Three Arc The Sight :Breezepaw is a young apprentice of WindClan, mentored by Whitetail, and the son of Crowfeather and Nightcloud. He is shown to be very aggressive, annoying, and bossy. Nightcloud seems to be very attached to her son, protecting and defending him whenever possible. :He is patrolling with Crowfeather, Whitetail, and Heatherpaw when they find Jaypaw wandering around in WindClan territory. Crowfeather rescues Jaypaw when the blind ThunderClan apprentice walks off the cliff, and plunges into the lake. As Jaypaw recovers from near-drowning, Breezepaw takes the time to point out how 'stupid' Jaypaw must have been to walk off the cliff. Then, the WindClan cats discover that the apprentice is blind and wonder what he is doing alone. :At the next Gathering, Breezepaw appears again when Heatherpaw is talking to Lionpaw and Mousepaw. He tells her they should join their Clan, but instead Heatherpaw turns to Lionpaw and tells him how bossy Breezepaw is. The Gathering begins soon after that, and when Onestar announces that Breezepaw was a new apprentice, he raises his head high, looking prideful. :Breezepaw takes part in a squirrel hunting competition against Owlpaw of ShadowClan and Lionpaw of ThunderClan during the daylight-Gathering. Lionpaw and Breezepaw both fall into an abandoned badger's den while hunting, and almost suffocate and would have died if it was not for the sign Jaypaw received. Crowfeather, Nightcloud, and Jaypaw help dig them out. Breezepaw spends the night in Leafpool's den so he can recover. Dark River :Breezepaw is at the next Gathering, looking rather surprised when his mentor, Whitetail, rushes over to Millie of ThunderClan and greets her like they were old friends. Later on, he joins Heatherpaw and Lionpaw when they are talking. He tells them that a couple of apprentices are going to have a competition in who can jump the highest. Heatherpaw agrees to watch them with him when her mentor, Crowfeather, comes over and suggests that she talk with other cats. :After the Gathering is over, Crowfeather makes a snide comment to Breezepaw and Rowanclaw about ThunderClan on how they celebrate mixed blood. Leafpool, who is nearby, looks taken aback by this and hurries away. :At a border skirmish, Lionpaw takes on Breezepaw, catching the apprentice off-guard. Breezepaw rolls on the ground and leaps on top of Lionpaw, ducking away before the golden apprentice has time to strike him. As he lunged again, Lionpaw caught him off-guard once again with a move Tigerstar had taught him. But as Lionpaw is distracted, Breezepaw strikes, scratching Lionpaw's ear. Lionpaw attempts to swipe at him, but Breezepaw rolls neatly out of the way. Hazelpaw comes over and helps Lionpaw, striking the WindClan apprentice to the ground. Ashfoot then calls the retreat for WindClan. :When three WindClan kits go missing, Heatherpaw takes Breezepaw into the underground tunnels to see if the kits were in there. Breezepaw is suspicious when Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw arrive at the same time. The five apprentices then work together to find the three missing kits. They manage to arrive at the battle that is about to take place with the kits, despite Breezepaw's negativity during the whole search. Outcast :When Squirrelflight and Hollypaw travel to WindClan territory to ask if Crowfeather wanted to help the Tribe of Rushing Water, they are told by Breezepaw's mentor, Whitetail, what he has been doing. He leads a patrol of apprentices to see if dogs are still in the far corner of the territory. Whitetail also mentions that Breezepaw caused a fight between WindClan and RiverClan, saying that they were not trespassing or stealing prey, and Onestar had to apologize to Mistyfoot. :As Onestar heard what was happening, he tells Crowfeather to bring Breezepaw with him to the mountains. Breezepaw doesn't want to go to the Tribe of Rushing Water, giving his father a hard time. Onestar still forces him to. Heatherpaw promises that she'll say goodbye to his friends for him, and that she'd give her tail to go, but Breezepaw; when talking to Hollypaw, says miserably he thinks his Clan only wants to get rid of him. He walks mainly with Hollypaw, and rebuffs or ignores her attempts to be friendly. :When the traveling cats first meet Purdy, the young apprentice acts very disrespectful, calling him a "stupid mangepelt" and other insults. He convinces Lionpaw and Hollypaw to hunt for mice with him against orders, but they are attacked by dogs and then rescued by Purdy. He claims in embarassment that they could have escaped without his help. :When they get to the mountains, he, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw are put in charge of the to-bes' training, and they do a pretty good job; the WindClan apprentice even ousting Hollypaw at one point. Breezepaw doesn't seem to care about the Tribe of Rushing Water's old traditions, even calling them MountainClan once. Before the battle, he, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Pebble climb down a hole in the top of the intruder's cave and frighten them out into the open. Breezepaw then fights in the battle with the intruders, eventually achieving victory. Eclipse :Breezepaw hunts in the mountains, along with the other apprentices, before returning home. He gets annoyed with Hollypaw when she scares away the prey he was hunting. Lionpaw sees the two arguing and comes over. He mentions that Breezepaw is not even hunting where Brambleclaw had told them to. Breezepaw remarks that he hunts only where he wants to. :Later on, as the Clan cats say their good-byes to Stormfur and Brook, Breezepaw is furious with Crowfeather when his father doesn't acknowledge him on his hunting, but instead comments on how good Lionpaw did. He ignores Squirrelflight and Tawnypelt when they tell him what a nice job he did; only wishing for his father's approval for once. :He travels with his father and the other cats back to the Clans. Long Shadows : Despite being listed as an apprentice, he is addressed by his warrior name, Breezepelt, during this book. :He is mentioned by Lionblaze when he sees Spiderleg and his kits, Rosekit and Toadkit. He says that the warrior had better be careful, or else his relationship with his kits would be just like Crowfeather and Breezepelt. Sunrise :When a ThunderClan patrol comes to WindClan, Breezepelt is seen standing closely next to Heathertail. He gives Lionblaze a challenging glare that shows Lionblaze that he thinks that Heathertail is his now. Lionblaze glares back, hoping to be defined as a nonchalant look about it and telling Breezepelt that he is welcome to have her. :At a Gathering, Hollyleaf reveals to the Clans that Breezepelt's father, Crowfeather, is also the father of her and her littermates, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather. When Crowfeather tries to deny it, Breezepelt and his mother, Nightcloud, look bewildered and angry from the news. When Leafpool tries to explain that there was never a right time to tell him, Breezepelt has his teeth bared in a snarl as Crowfeather proclaims that she and her kits mean nothing to him; as his loyalty lies only with WindClan, and that he has had only one mate; Nightcloud, and no kits other than Breezepelt. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice :Breezepelt has his first apprentice, Boulderpaw. :While on patrol, he runs into Jayfeather, who had accidentally crossed the WindClan marker. To the shock of the ThunderClan patrol, he openly tells Jayfeather he should never have been born, and scorns him for being half-Clan. He smirks at the ThunderClan cats when Ashfoot points out that Breezepelt was right about where the Clan territories ended, and has a triumphant look when Jayfeather is forced to retreat with the ThunderClan patrol. :Breezepelt follows Poppyfrost to the Moonpool where Jayfeather finds him. He threatens to kill Poppyfrost and then make it seem like Jayfeather had done it, so he would know what it was like to be stared and whispered at by his Clan. The strength of his fury briefly falters when Jayfeather challenges that he very well knows how Breezepelt feels, and points out that the worst lies had been told about him and his siblings, but it does not last long. He attacks then, and Jayfeather does his best to protect Poppyfrost, until a cat from the Dark Forest, believed to be Brokenstar, arrives to assist Breezepelt in killing Jayfeather. Honeyfern comes from StarClan and helps Jayfeather fight. Honeyfern defeats Brokenstar and hisses at Breezepelt to leave. Breezepelt tells Jayfeather that it isn't over and then stalks off. :Jayfeather and Lionblaze later believe that Breezepelt was training in the Dark Forest. Fading Echoes :It is confirmed that Breezepelt is indeed being trained by Tigerstar and visits the Place of No Stars. :He is first seen battling Hawkfrost, determined to win the fight. The two are even until Hawkfrost pins Breezepelt down, and he panics briefly when he sees his opponent's teeth close to his throat, until Tigerstar stops them. Breezepelt scrambles to his paws, shaking out his fur. He tells Breezepelt that he is improving, but will need to be even quicker to defeat warriors that were stronger than him. Brokenstar appears then, pointing out each of the warriors' flaws before saying that together they are invincible, but are vulnerable when separate. Breezepelt licks the deep scratches along his flank as Tigerstar brings up the coming battle the Dark Forest cats were planning on the Clans. Breezepelt informs him that he can already beat Leaftail and Harespring in training. Tigerstar's gaze darkens, saying that warriors fight harder when defending their lives. Breezepelt says he could fight harder, and Tigerstar's voice softens. As he explains that Breezepelt had more reason than most to fight hard because he had been wronged, Tigerstar goes on and says that he told Breezepelt he must seek vengeance against Crowfeather and Leafpool. In addition to that, Tigerstar tells Breezepelt that he can take on any cat who betrayed him with their help. Breezepelt hisses that he would start with Crowfeather. Brokenstar swishes his tail in the air, fueling Breezepelt's fury that Crowfeather had never defended him. Darkstripe adds that he never valued him, either. With cold hatred in his eyes, Breezepelt promises to make his father, and the cats in ThunderClan, pay. Brokenstar tells Breezepelt that he was a noble warrior and couldn't live a lie spawned on lies. He says that loyalty to the warrior code ran too strongly in Breezepelt's blood. Breezepelt agrees with this, remarking that the others were unlike him. :Breezepelt is furious when Weaselfur wakes up and finds two ThunderClan apprentices, Dovepaw and Ivypaw that had been trying to visit Sedgewhisker. Onestar orders Heathertail and him to take the two back to ThunderClan. As they walk silently, Breezepelt growls every now and then until Heathertail angrily tells him to stop. When they reach ThunderClan, Heathertail takes the lead. They come across Rosepetal first, and he says that it isn't an attack. He then tells her that they need to speak to Firestar before they leave, because he wanted to make sure the story was told right. More cats begin to wake up, but neither Breezepelt or Heathertail seem bothered by them. Breezepelt stands stiffly as he explained briefly what happened. He is surprised when Dovepaw says she was worried after hearing a dog, but then he tells Firestar to teach his apprentices the warrior code. He and Heathertail leave soon after. Night Whispers :Breezepelt is seen briefly by Ivypaw while they are both training in the Dark Forest. :Later, he is seen stalking a thrush but chases it over the border, and into Lionblaze's paws. Hatred and lack of prey in his territory drive Breezepelt into attacking his half-brother. Cinderheart, Leafpool, and Dovepaw come in time to see Lionblaze clawing Breezepelt as they fight over the thrush. Crowfeather, who just stands there watching the entire time, is challenged by Leafpool, asking him how he could watch his sons fight. Nightcloud then appears, and hisses at Leafpool that Breezepelt is Crowfeather's only son. When Leafpool tries to break up the fight, Breezepelt attacks Leafpool, wounding her flank. Crowfeather then drags his son off of Leafpool. Nightcloud drags Crowfeather away from Leafpool, but Crowfeather hisses at her. Breezepelt broke up the fight between his parents, then warns Crowfeather to stay away from his mother, showing that he did not blame Nightcloud for any of the lies that were told. Lionblaze feels guilty in the end for fighting Breezepelt because they were kin. :Later, Flametail mentions that he often saw Breezepelt at Gatherings, glaring at Crowfeather and Nightcloud with undisguised hatred, making him grateful for the family he was in. Sign of the Moon :Breezepelt, Sunstrike, Furzepaw and Antpelt all appear training in the Dark Forest. :After Antpelt dies, Breezepelt is seen by Dovewing taking Furzepaw and Sunstrike aside. He tells them that even though Antpelt was dead, he would still be in the Dark Forest, and he would still be on their side. This horrifies Dovewing. The Forgotten Warrior :Breezepelt goes on the patrol with Boulderpaw, his apprentice, Heathertail and Furzepaw. They demand to know what Birchfall and Ivypool are doing in their territory. Birchfall and Ivypool reply that they were just washing their paws in the stream. Heathertail states that ThunderClan's territory ends at the bank, and that they were crossing into WindClan grounds. Birchfall retorts that the stream is not WindClan's and they have as much right as WindClan cats have. :Breezepelt tells his apprentice that the battle was not worth fighting while insulting ThunderClan. Breezepelt hisses that now he will have to fight him and he will make Birchfall show where his loyalties lie in the Dark Forest. Before a fight breaks out, a ThunderClan patrol containing Sorreltail, Hazeltail, Bumblestripe, and Berrynose, show up and break up the skirmish. :Later when Ivypool kills Antpelt, he vows that he will make her regret killing the former WindClan warrior. The Last Hope :In the Dark Forest, he is teaching apprentices some brutal battle moves. He tells them not to go straight for the throat because he says enemies must be terrified and then killed. :While Dovewing, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather are discussing who the fourth could be, Dovewing says it could be Breezepelt because he's the half brother of both of them. :While training in the Dark Forest, each Clan is given a representative. Ivypool was chosen for ThunderClan, Applefur for ShadowClan, Beetlewhisker for RiverClan, and Breezepelt for WindClan. After the death of Beetlewhisker, Brokenstar asks him if he would like to leave this Clan. He answers no, saying that he would never leave the strongest Clan. :In the final battle, Breezepelt is seen attacking a WindClan warrior. Then Ivypool smashes into his flank, and sends him flying. She says that he couldn't fight for the Dark Forest. Breezepelt asks if she's crazy and says that's what they were training for. :Later, in the final battle between the Dark Forest and the Clans, Breezepelt ambushes Lionblaze, thus with the element of surprise on his side, manages to pin Lionblaze down and prepares to kill him. Crowfeather then attacks him and tells him it has to stop. When Breezepelt argues that Crowfeather always hated him, Crowfeather denies it, adding that Nightcloud put those ideas into his head. Crowfeather then tells him to leave, and Breezepelt obeys him, fleeing. In the Field Guide Arc Cats of the Clans :In this book, Breezepaw shares a page with his mother, Nightcloud. Rock says that Breezepaw shares his mother's arrogance, but that maybe he should be forgiven about his readiness to draw blood for his Clan's defense. Breezepaw is said to know about Crowfeather's secret with Leafpool, but he doesn't want his Clanmates to question his own loyalty to WindClan. :Rock also says that Breezepaw is the kind of warrior Onestar needs in his Clan - a fierce yet truly loyal cat. The Ultimate Guide :Breezepelt is first mentioned on his father, Crowfeather's page. Nightcloud gave birth to Breezepelt, while at the same time, Leafpool was expecting Crowfeather's kits as well. Crowfeather was never able to connect with Breezepelt, and he chased his son away when he found him trying to kill Lionblaze during the Great Battle. :He shares a page with his mother, Nightcloud. She loved Breezepelt and always encouraged him, never giving him a chance to prove himself. Breezepelt looked for acknowledgement from Crowfeather, and wanted to show that he would not be that way when he heard the whispers about his father's past. Crowfeather's negligence and Nightcloud's encouragement made Breezepelt arrogant, which mixed with his anger toward his father. He became all the angrier as he saw the warmth and affection with which Brambleclaw treated Jaypaw and Lionpaw, and he was horrified when it was revealed that Crowfeather was the true father to Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf. He began training in the Dark Forest, seeking revenge on those cats he believed had caused him this difficulty in his life. During the Great Battle, Breezepelt went for Lionblaze, though Crowfeather chased him away, telling that Breezepelt made his own choices. Breezepelt did not receive his revenge, nor did he ease his unjustice, and instead allowed Crowfeather a chance to acknowledge Lionblaze. In the Short Stories and Plays After Sunset: We Need to Talk :He is briefly mentioned, though not by name, by his father, Crowfeather. It is stated that he'd recently been born, and that Onestar was going to announce his birth at the next Gathering. Brightspirit's Mercy :Breezepaw appears in this play as an apprentice. When Jaypaw, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze come to WindClan to share some of their prey in the harsh leaf-bare, Breezepaw was aggressive towards them, first asking if they had stolen the prey from WindClan, and then accusing them of putting deathberries in it. Although the other warriors accept the prey with thanks, Breezepaw insists that he won't eat any of it. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence :After the Great battle, the Clan Leaders agree to meet on the island to discuss what to do about the cats that trained with the Dark Forest. :Breezepelt arrives with Onestar and Kestrelflight and Dovewing notes he clearly doesn’t think he has done anything wrong. Onestar states that he would like to give Breezepelt a second chance as his Clan has suffered great losses, and he needs Breezepelt on patrol, not wasted because of something that has finished. Blackstar protests against this, stating they betrayed their Clan, leader, and themselves, they can’t go unpunished. :Onestar states that they have to face the fact that some of their Clanmates were recruited by the Dark Forest, for whatever reasons. Mistystar states exile is not an option. While Ivypool is explaining how the Dark Forest recruited Clan cats, Dovewing sees Breezepelt looking smug, and has an urge to rake his ears. She is sure he didn’t want to be a better warrior, but wanted power and strength and nothing else. :Onestar states that he doesn’t need to know why Breezepelt made his choices, only to trust him from now on, which he does. Bramblestar looks at Breezepelt and states there is at least one warrior who attacked ThunderClan alongside the Dark Forest, he cannot see that as anything but a betrayal to the warrior code. Onestar states Breezepelt never went against his own Clanmates, that is the essence of the warrior code and it’s up to him what happens to Breezepelt. :Mothwing suggests that the warriors that were recruited should swear a new oath of loyalty. The Clan Leaders agree to this, but Dovewing feels angry to Breezepelt, knowing there was nothing noble about him, thinking he doesn’t deserve forgiveness from anyone. Later, at a Gathering, Dovewing notices the other Clans are less hostile towards their traitorous Clanmates than ThunderClan is with theirs. Breezepelt is present at this Gathering. Trivia *In ''After Sunset: We Need to Talk, it states that Nightcloud had more than one kit, however it's not known what happened to the others.Revealed in After Sunset: We Need to Talk, page 2 This has since been contradicted by Kate on her blog, who says that the several kits thing was probably mentioned before the Erins had thought the plot through.Revealed on Kate's blog *Breezepelt is a descendant of the first WindClan leader, Wind, because his father, Crowfeather, is descended from her. *Kate said on her blog that she liked the idea of Nightcloud and Breezepelt on the run as rogues, and Crowfeather leaving WindClan to go and find them.Revealed on Kate's official blog. *In a chat with Erin Hunter, it was revealed that Heathertail does not have any romantic feelings for Breezepelt, but that their relationship is more complex than just friends.Revealed on Erin Hunter Chat 6 **This is later proven false, as it was revealed on Kate's blog that he fathered Heathertail's kits, Smokekit and Brindlekit.Revealed on Kate's blog *He is mistakenly called Breezepaw despite becoming a warrior the book before. *Kate suspects that the reason why Breezepelt fathered Heathertail's kits is because they wanted to redeem Breezepelt. She hopes that Breezepelt's relationship with Heathertail will bring him happiness and help him become the true warrior he should've always been.Kate's Blog Character Pixels Kin Members Father: :Crowfeather: Mother: :Nightcloud: Mate: :Heathertail:Revealed on Kate's blog Daughters: :Smokekit:Revealed on Kate's blog] :Brindlekit:Revealed on Kate's blog Half-Brothers: :Jayfeather: :Lionblaze: Half-Sister: :Hollyleaf: Half-Nieces: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: Half-Nephew: :Fernsong: Half-Uncle: :Eaglekit: Uncles: :Two unnamed kits: Grandmother: :Ashfoot: Grandfather: :Deadfoot:Revealed in a letter Great-Grandmother: :Meadowslip: Great-Grandfather: :Hickorynose: Great-Aunt: :Sorrelpaw: Great-Uncle: :Pigeonpaw: Distant Relatives: :Wind: :Gorsestar: :Mothflight: :Emberkit: :Morning Whisker: :Dust Muzzle: Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Windpelzfi:Breezepeltfr:Nuage de Brumeru:Ветерокnl:Briespoot Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Brightspirit's Mercy characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:Major Character Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:WindClan Cat Category:Place of No Stars Trainees Category:Males Category:Mentors Category:Warriors Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters